The Jewel's Outer Glow
:"To me, the world was boredom itself. I always watched it with indifference. The smoldering summers. The freezing winters. Spring ends. Autumn arrives. The seasons tediously repeat themselves. Like a pinwheel that continues to spin, only time passes by. To me, the world was an unchangeable place. Not once was I irritated nor did I feel my heart skip with excitement. The colorless days passed before my eyes and I was very discontent with the world. That is.... until I met her...." Japan: 2012 It was an average Monday in the small island counrty, Japan. The date was July 12th, 2012. Morning was creeping up slowly, as Senka Kururugi awoke with a yawn. "Oh boy, Monday...." she said with discontent at the fact that she had to go to school this early in the morning. After getting dressed and a quick breakfast, she ran out the door. As she ran down the sidewalk, she peered over to the old Higarashi shrine. She always stopped to stare at the Sacred Tree. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a weird chill whenever she was around the tree. She shrugged it off and headed for school where she noticed Professor Kuremeru walking along the gates. "Hey Professor!" the young teen called out. The professor looked over and said, "Hey Senka, good to see you aren't tardy today." Professor Hikaru Kuremeru was one of the youngest teachers at the school, only 22. He was the ancient history teacher at the school, and the coach for the archery team. Senka chuckled, "I could say the same for you too, Prof," she replied, and hightailed it to class as the warning bell rang. Her first class today was Ancient History. She was getting goosebumps because she loved Professor Kuremeru's lessons. Hikaru smirked as he kept up with her and said, "If they see you with a teacher, you won't get marked late ya know. Sides, we're both headed to the same place." Senka chuckled sheeply. "Good point," she replied, following the professor to the classroom. As Hikaru and Senka walked in, a group of jocks were harrasing a young girl with silvery purple hair. He walked over and said, "Unless you boys want detention for the next few days, leave her alone." One of the jocks scoffed and said, "We didn't do nothin wrong. This bitch was just mouthing off to Jacen, so we--" "Retaliated like the brutes you act to be?" asked Hikaru. The Jocks were stupified, unable to process what Hikaru said. Hikaru continued, "Now, get to your seats," He looked at them with menace in his eyes, "Now." The Jocks hurried back to their seats. The girl looked at Hikaru and said, "Thanks Mister...eh..." "Kuremeru. Professor Kuremeru." finished Hikaru. "Oh...sorry," said the trembling girl. Hikaru smirked and said, "It's fine. I'm not that tough on new students." He turned away and said, "All right, everyone sit down, shut up, and get ready for class." He walked up to the board and wrote with a fluid motion, Feudal Japan. Senka sat at the front of the class, staring up at the board. She knew little about Feudal times in Japan, and couldn't wait to learn about it. Hikaru began talking about the early history of the Feudal Era. He then said, "Now there was a certain artifact that was fought over in the Feudal Era called the Shikon no Tama or the Shikon Jewel. This jewel was of priceless value back then, and it was believed to grant the posessor of the jewel incredible powers, but this is only myth, seeing as a jewel was never found. We only have reference to some texts that are still hard to decipher." As he finished his sentence, the bell rang. As everyone got up to leave Hikaru said, "Homework for tonight is to read pages 129-144 in your textbooks, and answering the questions. See ya tomorrow." Hikaru leaned back in his chair, and saw that Senka, and the silvery-purple haired girl remained. Senka yawned, and then smiled, getting up. "Exellent class today, Professor." she smiled with her eyes in upside down U's. Hikaru sighed and said, "You need to get more sleep Senka-chan. I wouldn't want such a beauty like you to have her grades drop down." Senka smirked, "Oh really now?" she said sheeply and then chuckled. Im alright, though I'm yawnin cause I am bored." she replied. Hikaru chuckled and said, "Certainly, I didn't mean anything...offensive by that." The other girl looked down and tried to sneak out of the classroom, but Hikaru called over saying, "Hey, I didn't get your name, newbie." The girl looked over and shyly said, "Mizore Kousoku. My name is Mizore Kousoku." Hikaru walked over and held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mizore." Mizore stared at Hikaru's hand. She then slowly raised her own hand and shook his. She pulled away quickly and blushed. Hikaru smiled and said, "You're shy. I know someone who might want to be your friend." He looked over at Senka and said, "Senka, can you come over here?" Senka stared back, "Huh? Um, sure..." she stated, walking over to the two. Hikaru waved his hand toward Mizore, "Senka, this is Mizore. She's a new student here, and I noticed you two have the same classes. Mind showing her around the school?" "Um, sure, why not," Senka replied with a geniune smile, leading Mizore out of the classroom. Senka and Mizore As Mizore and Senka were walikng in the halls to their next class, the jocks that were bothering Mizore before came up to the girls. On of them looked at Senka and said, "What's a sexy thing like you doing with this trash?" Mizore looked down in embaressment. Senka sighed, "What do you want now, Ted?" she questioned with a long sigh. Ted smirked and said, "I just want to make sure that your not ruining your image with losers like her. Mizore looked up and said, "All you want to do is take advantage of Senka-chan. You're using your position as a jock to hurt many girls for your own pleasure." Ted then slapped Mizore, and two of the other jocks grabbed her. "You don't speak that way to me girlie." He then grabbed Senka and said, "Come with me. I'll show you a good time." He licked his lips and chuckled. Senka tried to push away but her frail feminine appearance proved to show that she was not particularly strong. She was stuck under Ted's arm, begging for him to let go. Mizore's eyes flared, and she kicked the two jocks restraining her away, and she kicked Ted below the belt. Ted fell over, foaming at the mouth. Mizore walked over to Senka and asked, "You alright?" Senka looked shocked at Mizore's display, "Umm.... yeah.... thank you Mizore-san." Mizore smiled and said, "Good. Those guys were jerks. I wish more guys were like Professor Kuremeru." Senka smirked, "You mean boring History teachers?" she chuckled, "But yeah, true." Mizore smirked, "He isn't as boring as you think. He's still pretty young in terms of adults." She looked to see Hikaru was walking down the hall. She frantically looked for a way to escape, but Hikaru was already next to her. Hikaru looked around and said, "Do I want to know what happened?" "Eh... Not really." replied Senka, smiling innocently. She sighed, "Anyways, I showed her around so...you taking her from her, Prof?" she asked. Hikaru smirked and said, "Senka, the reason I asked you to show Mizore around is because I thought you two could be friends." He knelt down to Senka at eye level, "Could you please try to be a friend to her? No one else is as kind and accepting like you are Senka." He stood up and said, "As for these boys, I'll write them up for trying to sexually assault you and attacking you." Senka sighed then grinned, "Sure." she simply replied and then faced Mizore. "So Mizore, anything you wanna do?" "Are there any Archery or Fencing clubs at this school?" asked Mizore. Senka smiled, "Of course, and Big Guy over here is the head of the club." she said, pointing at Hikaru. Mizore blushed and asked, "He's the head of both?" "Yep," said Hikaru. "What, did you think all the teachers were locked up in the Teacher's Lounge at night?" "Maaaaaaybe..." Senka responded smiling. "Anyways, lets go then!" she chirped. Archery "The School should invest in new vans," sighed Mizore as she, Senka, and 8 other students rode in a clean but nonetheless beat up van to the Archery field. "That's what I keep telling them," said Hikaru who was driving. "But the budget cuts are not allowing that to happen." He turned to pull into a driveway of a modern looking 2 story house. Alongside it was a medium sized field with a small storeroom, and 15 targets set up. Mizore gazed in awe at the area, "Wow... whose house is this?" Hikaru smirked, "It's mine." Senka chuckled, "They really pay teachers that much?" she mused. Hikaru smiled, "Nowadays, no. But Lady Luck passed me by one day, and I landed a huge sum of money. Mizore looked skeptically, "Was it illegal?" Hikaru chuckled, "That's what they all say. No, I used to be in the bounty hunting business." Senka stared around and noticed an old time well, captivating her attention. "Mr. Kuromeru, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the well. Hikaru looked over and said, "That was on the property when I bought it. It has a plaque on it that says, In Memory of Inuyasha and Kagome, please respect their memory in letting this well stand." Senka carefully read the plaque, "Who's Inuyasha?" asked Senka, "Or even Kagome.... That name rings a bell... But I can't put my finger on it..." Hikaru stiffened, then said, "Inuyasha was Kagome's lover I figure." He directed his attention to the archery field, "Anyway, you guys need to practice, so..." He turned back to see Mizore peeking down the well. "Mizore, please stand away from there." Mizore leaned forward and said, "I think I can see something." Hikaru sighed and said, "Mizore, please get to the field." Mizore sighed, "Alright Mr. Kuromeru." Into The Well Senka began to put her stuff away after a long but fun archery workout. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, looking over towards the well, to see Mizore there once again. "Mizore! Hikaru-sensei told us to stay away from there." "But, I can't help but look away," replied Mizore. She leaned closer to the well. Senka walked over and tried to pull her away. However, a bow that had been left over served as a implement to this plan, as she tripped over, falling head-first into the well, letting out a scream as a blue light let out of the well. Mizore fell in with Senka, holding onto Senka for safety. She then blacked out along with Senka. Discovery "Senka, Mizore! You here?" called Hikaru. He looked over at the well to see the remnants of a blue light. He sighed and said, "Dammit, I told them to stay away." He looked over at the van to see that Steven was near the van. "STEVE! Can ya drive the others back?" "Sure, but why?" asked Steven. "Mizore and Senka want to stay for some advanced lessons," replied Hikaru. Steven smirked and said, "Are you sure Hikaru-sensei?" Hikaru growled and said, "Drive the others back before I decide to practice my knife throwing." Steven tensed, then called everyone over to the van. Hikaru walked to the shed and pulled two bows and two quivers with 20 arrows in each. He also grabbed 2 swords from the shed, and strapped them to his belt. He walked over to the well. "Hope I don't lose this stuff." He then jumped down the well. 500 years back Senka awoke soon after, to find herself at the bottom of the well. "Hmm... umm... uh... Where... am I?" she asked, in a daze, looking over to Mizore who was right behind her. Mizore looked around and said, "Senka, is this a trick?" She waved her hand over to the lush green fields, and numerous grand trees. There were also many different animals scurrying around. Mizore looked to all that was around her. "There isn't anything like this anymore in Japan." Next: The Door to the Past Category:Chapters